


In Her Arms

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic 2015 [20]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:51:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4052227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 1 truthwritaslies prompted  Any, Any+/Any, a yellow sundress and a crown of daisies<br/>part 2 daria234 prompted  Any, any, sex in a meadow or forest</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Her Arms

**Part 1**

Jacob smiled as he watched Cassandra skip toward him. Her yellow sundress bouncing with every step. Seeing her happy and smiling was all he really wanted. When she dropped down in front of him a bouquet of daisies in her arms he couldn’t help but pull her in for a quick kiss. 

“Want anything to eat?” she asked him when he pulled back.

“Do we have any fruit?” he asked loving the little oranges she always seemed to have with her. When he saw her pull two from her bag he smiled. “Feed it to me?” he requested teasingly.

“And what are you going to be doing?”

Jacob grinned and held up the daisies she’d dumped down next to him. “Making something,” he answered. While she fed him small segment of oranges, he braided the bouquet of daisies into a crown and dropped it onto her head. 

”What’s this for?”

“Do I need a reason to make you something?” he asked in return as he pulled her close to give her another, deeper kiss, before cupping the back of her neck he pulled her close and leaned back into the grass with her on top of him. 

“I guess not,” she giggled. 

“Good,” he declared as he kissed her again, one hand tangled in her red curls and daisies while the other caressed her hip feeling her yellow sundress bunch under her hand. He didn’t think there could be anything more perfect than this moment with Cassie in his arms.

**Part 2**

He rolled them over so she was laying under him, her crown of daisies still on her head. The blanket they had been laying on bunched to one side of them. He kissed his way down her neck and across her chest exposed by the sundress, dipping down into the V between her breasts and a slight caress to the side of her breast he slid lower. Reaching under his dress he tugged the ridiculous blue with daisies leggings down her legs along with her lacy panties and tossed them aside before sliding back up her body and kissing her deeply. One hand still bunched in her sundress, pushing it upwards to give him access to her body. The other hand sank deep into her now messy red hair. 

“Jake please,” she begged as he slipped his fingers inside her stroking in and out slowly while he kissed her.

“Patience Cassie,” he teased, kissing her neck nipping lightly at the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

He felt her wrap her legs around his waist and knew what was coming, she was stronger than she looked. He helped her flip them over and smiled at her triumphant grin. God he loved this woman. It had taken them long enough to get to where they were but he wouldn’t change one minute of the journey because he knew it just made them stronger together. 

“Cassie,” he complained as she leaned over to kiss him, her body grinding against his.

“Turnabout is fair play,” she told him with a grin and she scooted backward down his legs. Until she could unfasten his belt buckle and slip his jeans and underwear down his legs. 

He moaned when she grasped his erection. He loved the feel of her hands on him, so small and delicate but strong. She settled over him, her hand steadying him as she slid down on him. His moan turned to a growl as she settled on him. Her hot depths surrounded him, tightened around him and he was in heaven as she moved on him, her yellow skirt covering them both. Looking up at her, she was beautiful, a ray of sunshine in the middle of the meadow they were picnicking. She moved over him, on hand holding on to his hip, the other under the dress, rubbing against her as they moved together. And when they came together, she collapsed against him. Wrapping his arms around he held her tight against him and for the first time since he watched her picking daisies, he noticed the nature around them in their own private wonderland in the forest clearing.


End file.
